Transformers: The Speed Planet
by Barakanaga16
Summary: After megatrons defeat, Optimus and the other prepare to leave Earth and go home. Alpha Trion comes and reveal 3 more Keys need to be located before Unicron gets them. First stop: Speed Planet
1. Prologue

1 **Transformers:** **The Speed Planet**

By Ken Wink

_Prologue_

_After all the fighting on planet Earth, we, the Autobots, have suffered many losses. We have lost valuable allies and great friends. In the minds of my fellow Autobots, they know that Megatron will return. After The Fallens death, Starscream, Megatrons second in command, and Soundwave, the communications officer, they fled Earth with Megatrons almost dead body inside The Nemesis, their warship._

_ Even right now, Starscream could be putting new Decepticons to the test and could be planning a strike on Earth. We will be ready. My human friends think the war is over. No. It has only just begun. With the Earths Cyber Planet Key found, we must return to Cybertron and combat Starscreams forces or die trying._ _May Primus be with us all._


	2. Chapter 1: Galvatron

1 **Chapter 1: Galvatron**

Deep in space, the chaos bringer, Unicron had gifted Megatron with a new body, power, and name. He went on one knee and remained silent.

"You may rise, Galvatron." said Unicron.

He rose and looked at his new master.

"The reason I have granted you this new power, is because I trust only you with it. No other Decepticon could pull this off."

"I am privileged, Unicron, but what makes you think I will obey you now that I have a new body? I obey only me and there is noth-" he held his head in agony.

Starscream tried to do something, but he couldn't think of anything.

"F-F-F-FINE I W-W-WILL OBEY " yelled Galvatron.

The pain stopped.

"As you saw, I could destroy you in an instant. Now, pay attention to what I have to say."

"Of course, Unicron." he said sarcastically.

"Many beings believe the one thing I fear is the Matrix of Leadership. This is a lie. The Matrix is but a toy that Primus created to scare me. I learned its power is false. Nothing more. The only items I fear, are the Cyber Planet Keys."

"The Keys? What is so special about them? I thought they only held unlimited Energon?"

"That is one of its many powers. If one controls all four, they could use its power to destroy anything in the universe. Including me."

"But one herald remains. As long as he lives, you are indestructible."

"This is true. That is part of your mission. The mission, is for you to go to the other 3 planets and secure their Keys. Do not let the Autobots seize them "

"I will do as you say, mighty Unicron."

"You please me Galvatron. Let's hope that you will not fail. I have also uploaded the coordinates into your computer."

"Of course. I only ask that I return to Cybertron to gather more Decepticons."

"Permission not granted. Many Decepticons reside on the other three planets. Look into your history. Those planets will be listed. Do not fail me "

Unicron turned around and started floating away. Starscream looked at his newly revived master.

"My master, where to first?"

"Silence, you fool "

He went down the hatch and Soundwave turned around, bowing.

"I live to serve, Lord Galvatron."

"Rise Soundwave."

He rose. Starscream came back in and closed the hatch, and was ready to serve.

"Soundwave, give me Space Case and Overkill. I may need their assistance."

"As you command, Lord Galvatron. Space Case. Overkill. Eject." said Soundwave.

He pressed the button on his chest and a mechanical falcon and a small mechanical T-Rex came out. Space Case was the last of Soundwaves flying minions. His falcon mode made him a fast target and difficult to hit. He didn't talk, but he didn't need to. Like Laserbeak, he was used for surveillance and spying on Autobots. His screech could be heard from miles away, and even for a small Con, he has killed many Autobots thanks to his speed. He was all silver with laser turrets on his wings.

Overkill was a different story. He was blueish silver and had rocket launchers on his shoulders. He may have been small, but he was very lethal. His sharp teeth could cut through any kind of Cybertronian armor. He could launch a missile from over four miles away. He didn't speak, but he roared a lot. He was the slowest of all the minions, but he made up for it in his strength and stamina.

"Space Case. Overkill. You will go with Galvatron and do what he orders."

They both let out loud noises and confirmed that they understood. They transformed into micro cassettes and attached to Galvatrons belt.

"Soundwave, where does the first set of coordinates lead to?"

He typed in some numbers and letters and soon, had an answer.

"The planet Velocitron. Not much information is known about this planet."

"Hmm... I see. Well, me and Starscream will take off to this planet and you will return the ship to Earth. If I fail Unicron, I have a secret weapon that will ensure our victory."

"Shall I send word to Astrotrain and have his assistance?"

"Yes. Also, tell him to bring his brother, a few others, and the Insecticons."

"Affirmative."

"What if all of this fails, mighty leader?" asked Starscream.

"Then, our final battle with the Autobots will take place... on Earth."

Starscream opened the hatch and he and his leader got out.

"Soundwave, stay on Earth until our arrival. Then, we will destroy the Autobots once and for all!"

"Yes, Lord Galvatron."

"Starscream! Let us go and pay Velocitrons leader a little visit."

The both laughed as they transformed and took off into the vast darkness of space.


	3. Chapter 2: Autobots Farewell

1**Chapter 2: Autobots Farewell**

It has been a week since the Decepticons retreated from Washington D.C., and The Fallens death. Optimus Prime, heroic leader of the Autobots, has encased Elita Ones body in a sealed sarcophagus. She was his long time friend, who joined Megatron after some unfortunate events. He was forced to battle her, who was renamed Black Arachnia, in the city, but couldn't kill her. Megatron was the one who ended her thirst for revenge. Now, Optimus was forced to bid a final farewell to her, even after all that she had done in Megatrons name.

For Ken, Marissa, Ron, and Mike, it has been a year since the Autobots were discovered by them. A freak accident turned into a once in a lifetime opportunity. They had involved themselves in this alien war and they had seen kidnapings, death, and much more. Ever since Ken proposed to Marissa, life never seemed better. Kens mom and Marissa parents were excited about this marriage, even though they were still young.

Kens mom was planning much of the wedding, but Marissas parents did much of everything else. Shortly after the proposal, the two introduced their families to Optimus and the Autobots. They were scared at first, but grew to like and adore the aliens. Optimus ensured that as long as Earth was home, they would help with the wedding in anyway that they could.

This, however, wasn't going to be easy. Before the battle in the city took place, the President of the United States told them that after the battle was finished, that they were to leave Earth. Optimus agreed, but felt it was wrong. The day of them leaving finally arrived. The President, along with his Secret Service were there to bid them off. Along with Ken and his friends, their parents, and a whole crowd of spectators. The President went up to the podium, which was feet away from The Ark.

"Everyone, we are here to bid farewell to these 'Autobots.' They may have saved Washington from total destruction, but they don't belong here! We need them to leave!"

The crowd grew restless. People were protesting.

"They saved us!"

"We'd be dead if it weren't for them!"

"One of them healed me back to perfect health!"

The President fixed his neck tie. He was getting nervous.

"Now, I know many of you are wanting them to stay, but rest assured. Earth will be safer without them. They endangered the lives of four young citizens."

"That's a lie!" yelled Ken, who came running up to the podium.

A secret service man grabbed his arm. The President raised his hand, telling to let go.

"Mr. Nax, is it? Tell me, why should they stay?"

"Me and my friends were the ones who found them. We activated them and since then, they have done nothing, but look out for us. I admit, I wasn't sure of their loyalty to Earth and I left them. When my mother was captured by a Decepticon, I risked my life to save her and since then, I came to respect them and what they stand for. They are guardians of Earth. They will protect us."

The crowd began to cheer and his mom started crying. Marissa was running to him, filled with tears. She hugged him and kissed him. Optimus came forward.

"Ken, I appreciate that you are sticking up for us, but please don't do it anymore."

"Optimus, please stay."

"Your president is right. In someway, we are a danger to this planet and we must leave. Cybertron is waiting for us, since the Cyber Planet Key is found."

"What do you mean?" he said as he began to cry.

"Our mission is finished. Alpha Trion will congratulate us and we will continue our war on Cybertron."

"N-N-No... NO! DON'T GO!"

"You will always be my friends, Ken. Maybe one day, we will return for a visit. Maybe when the Decepticons are no more."

He cried into Marissas shoulder. He comforted him by stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. Optimus left to join his Autobots. He stood in front of Arcee, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Ironhide. He nodded.

"Make it short."

All four walked to their humans. Ironhide bent down and let her touch him. She did more by hugging his chest.

"You be good, Marissa, ya hear?"

"As long as you do the same, ya big softy."

He laughed. Bumblebee went to Mike and extended his hand, wanting a handshake. Mike grabbed one of his fingers and shook it, while crying.

"You'll be ok, Mikey. Bffs to the end?"

"To the end."

Arcee and Sideswipe joined Ron and Ken, who was still crying.

"We are sure gonna miss you all." said Sideswipe.

"We sure are. Never had friends like all of you." said Arcee.

Ken hugged Arcees chest and she sighed.

"Come here, Ronny!" said Sideswipe.

Ron hugged Sideswipe with all his might. When they all released from their hugs, all four of them went back to the front of the ship. Ken was the only one who followed. He stood outside and confronted Optimus.

"Please. Don't go."

"Ken," he said solemnly. "From here, the fight will be your own."

As he stepped into the Ark, a short loud sound emerged. He turned to see a Cybertronian standing there. He was tall, blue, wielding a long pointed staff. His eyes were pure white and he had a long mustache and a long beard."

"Alpha Trion?" said Optimus.


	4. Chapter 3: Alpha Trion's Message

1 **Chapter 3: Alpha Trions** **Message**

Everyone looked and was amazed at what Alpha Trion actually looked like. He was as tall as Optimus, but a little bit skinnier. He walked forward to the podium and bowed.

"You must be the leader of this planet." said Alpha.

"Yes. In a manner of speaking."

"It is an honor. I am Alpha Trion, leader of the Autobot side of Cybertron."

He rose back up. The President was speechless, but made no reason to alert him. Alpha walked to Optimus, while Marissa, Ron, and Mike ran to Kens side, kinda excited. Alpha stopped in front of him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Optimus, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Same to you Alpha. This is kind of surprising, to be truthful."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we were about to leave this planet, by order of the human President."

"Understandable, my old friend, but I have come here to inform you of something that I have discovered."

"What? Was Starscream made king?" joked Sideswipe.

"No, my young one. Your mission is not over."

"What? We found the Cyber Planet key, so we can go home." said Optimus.

"You have found Earths key, but do not be fooled. There are three more Keys that you must find."

"Three?! The archives spoke of only one!"

"Very true, but remember... I am one of the ancients and it was I who created the Keys."

"You?!" yelled Ken.

Alpha looked down and smiled.

"You must be Ken. Privilege to finally meet you."

"Same to you, sir."

He chuckled, then looked back at Optimus.

"How is Ultra Magnus?" asked Optimus.

"Fine. He has potential to be a future Prime."

"Good. So, why exactly are you here?"

"I must ask that you and the Autobots go find the other three Keys."

"But we do not know where they reside."

"You will find them on three planets: Velocitron, Jungle Planet, and the Giant Planet."

"I have heard of these planets. They were considered to be safe havens for exiled Autobot and Decepticons. Places of peace." said Ratchet.

"This is truthful. Sad to say, many Decepticons like Scourge have maintained tyranny on these planets. I hope you will try to resolve this?"

"We will Alpha. We will do what we must to maintain peace. Autobots, let's roll!"

He started to go inside when Ken yelled.

"We wanna come with you!"

He turned around and saw determination in the humans' eyes.

"We have been with you for over a year. We risked our lives for Earth. We're coming with you whether you like it or not!" yelled Marissa.

Optimus looked at Alpha, who nodded. He sighed.

"Fine. You may come along. As leader of the Autobots, I hereby make you four, honorary Autobots!"

"Yeah!" they yelled happily.

Before the ran onto the ship, they heard voices. They looked and saw their parents approaching, and crying. Kens mom and sister hugged him deeply. Marissas parents hugged her tightly, and so did Ron and Mikes parents.

"You behave yourself and take care of Marissa, my future daughter-in-law."

"I will mom. She is tougher then she looks. Plus, she has Ironhide to protect her." he laughed.

She kissed his cheek many times and left. His sister, crying in his arms, wouldn't let go. He tried to pry her off, but she wouldn't let go.

"Sis, let go. I gotta go."

"I don't want you to go! You may die."

"I won't die. I promise."

She looked up at him and released.

"Bring my sister home?"

"I'll bring Marissa home. That's a promise."

"Love you Ken."

"And I love you."

She took off to her moms side, along with the other parents. Marissas parents came to Ken, concerned.

"Boy, you better bring our daughter back."

"I will sir. Promise."

"Good. We've always liked you. Always wanted Marissa to date you." said her mom.

He smiled. They left with the other parents. All four went onto the ship, crying. As the ship began to take off, they waved to their parents, who waved back. The opening closed and the view of their parents went away."


	5. Chapter 4: Stunticons

1 **Chapter 4: Stunticons**

Galvatron and Starscream flew miles away from the ship and space bridged. They vanished in a white blue light. Soon, they came into a new part of the universe, unknown to many species. Up ahead, they saw the planet Velocitron, green and silver.

"Is this the place, Starscream?"

"The coordinates say yes. We have arrived, mighty leader."

"Good. Let us go to the top of the planet, the leader should be there."

They took off to the top of the planet, and soon came upon an area that was rich with green. They transformed and landed on the soft grass. Galvatron looked around. Up ahead, a massive temple resided, covered in moss.

"Starscream, let us proceed to this temple. This planets leader may reside here."

They walked to the start of the steps that led up to the door. They walked up and Galvatron readied his arm cannon, just in case. Guarding the open door to the temple, was two drones. They readied their spears.

"Who are you? What business do you have?"

"I am Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons."

"Cons? We kill Cons!"

The first drone attacked Galvatron, but he easily dodged the swinging of the spear and grabbed the drones head and tore it off. He aimed his cannon at the other drone and fired. The blast hit the drone in the chest, and he exploded on impact. Hot steam came out of his cannon. He examined it and smiled, followed by a laugh.

"Haha! Thank you for this amazing power, Unicron! Optimus Prime will tremble before it!"

They walked into the temple, examining the walls. They were covered in moss, cracks, and much more. The smell would make any human run away. Soon, they came into a room which must've been the leaders room. It was smaller then The Fallens, but seemed more comfortable. Sitting on a throne, was a tall, red and white Cybertronian, with a two shot rifle at its side.

"I am impressed." it said in a gentle female voice.

"Impressed by what?" said Galvatron.

"Impressed that you got past my only two guards. I heard the blasts from all the way in here."

"Where are your other soldiers?"

"Out. Who are you, if I may?"

"I am Galvatron! Leader of all Decepticons!"

"Megatron is leader. Not you."

"I... AM MEGATRON! I am just an upgraded version of him. You have Unicron to thank for that."

"If you say so. I am Override. Leader of Velocitron, or The Speed Planet. Why are you here?"

"For the Cyber Planet Key. Hand it over!"

"No."

"WHAT?!" he yelled as he pointed his cannon at her.

"You can't have it, but if you kill me, you'll never find it."

"Explain." he said as he lowered his arm.

"Every year, we hold a race here called The Speedia 500. Win and you'll receive the clues to the Keys location."

"I will destroy this race!"

"You can't enter."

"Why not?!"

"Only four wheeled ground vehicles can enter. Sorry, buddy."

"Grr... Fine! I will return soon."

"I'll be waiting." she said happily.

A few miles away, the two Cons were thinking about what Override said.

"This poses a problem Starscream. We have no allies with us that can turn into a vehicle."

"Any ideas, leader?"

As he said that, they were surrounded by five Cybertronian soldiers, with guns pointing at them.

"Freeze!" said the shortest one.

"I am Galvatron! I freeze for no one!"

"We are Decepticon drones issued here by Lord Megatron many years ago." said the tallest one.

"I am Megatron! Just upgraded! Now lower your weapons or I will kill you all!"

They did as they were told and put their guns away. They stood by each other, like a team.

"Leader, you think they could of help to us? With the race?" asked Starscream.

"Possibly. Give them Alt modes, now!"

He grabbed out a small block, pressed a button and tossed it in front of them. Five holographs of vehicles appeared in front of them.

"Scan a vehicle and transform!" yelled Galvatron.

They each scanned one and transformed. They transformed back to robot mode and stood firm.

"State your names!" said Starscream.

From left to right, they yelled:

"Drag Strip!"

"Breakdown!"

"MotorMaster!"

"Wild Rider!"

"Dead End!"

Drag Strip was a nasty, murderous Decepticon. On Cybertron, he loved to go at high speeds. He only thing he hated more then the Autobots, was losing a race. He was mainly yellow, and his head was purple. He talked like a crazy murderer. His main weapons were two plasma pistols and spiked knuckles. His vehicle mode was a 2010 Tyrell P34 Formula One racing car.

Breakdown was the shortest of the bunch, being as tall as Bumblebee. He is the most wrecked of the group, like having leaking oil, and leaked fuel pump. He was blue, white, and purple. His face was all red. His weapons were an energon rifle and a cybertronian sword. He spoke with a tough guy accent. He transformed into a Lamborghini Countach.

MotorMaster was the tallest of the group. He transformed into a Big Rig, like Optimus Prime. Only, he was black and purple. On Cybertron, he was a fighter, who would never back down from a fight. His enemy was Ironhide. His weapons were an energon pistol and a chain that he bore with him at all time. He had an echoing type of voice.

Wild Rider is a road crazy Decepticon. Whenever he is on the road, carnage follows. The one thing he hates and fears is peace and quiet. He was mainly black and red, with bright blue eyes. He transformed into a Ferrari 328. His weapons were a sniper rifle and an two energon swords. He spoke in a German accent.

Dead End was a red and orange Decepticon. He was the bulkiest of the group, but had good speed in robot mode. On many occassions, he was spoken for his skills. He transformed into a Porsche 928. His weapons were a long knife and an arm laser. He spoke in a mean type of voice.

"Good," started Galvatron. "You will all be known as Stunticons. MotorMaster, I promote you to leader of the Stunticons!"

"Thank you, my master." said MotorMaster.

Galvatron started to leave, and the Stunticons followed.

"Now, Autobots, stop me now!" he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 5: The Ark

1 **Chapter 5: The Ark**

Space. To the human mind, a vast distance of mystery. To the Autobots, space was a road that they traveled on many times. Ken looked out the Arks windows and sighed. He was comforted by Arcee, who was right beside him.

"First time in space?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's what I imagined it."

"Wait til you see other planets."

"How many have you been to, Arcee?"

"I'd say... seven or more. Many were Autobot planets where the species of the planet would help us."

"Wow. These three planets? Are they Autobot worlds?"

"No idea. I never heard of any of them."

"Oh. Okay."

For a few hours, they sat around, while Ratchet and Inferno controlled the ship. Ken and his friends went to Optimus, who was sitting down, looking into space.

"Optimus?"

"Yes?" he said as he looked back.

"Tell us a story from your days on Cybertron. We'd like to hear one."

"Really? An old war story?"

"Yeah. Please?"

Optimus sat straight and cleared his robotic throat.

"Let me see... Ah! In the early days of the war, we were desperate for a change. Sentinel Prime, my mentor, was briefing us on a mission that changed the war... in a way. He briefed us that the mission was to intercept Megatron and his men on an enormous battlefield in the middle of Iacon."

"At the time, I was a general, but I was arrogant. I was selfish who would kill any Decepticon without question. Sentinel made me bring five Autobots of his choice: Bumblebee, who was a scout, Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, and Scattorshot, along with his Technobots.

"Technobots?" asked Mike.

"One of few Autobot Combiners. Anyway, we had arrived at the field and waited. On a cliff in the distance, Megatron rose his fist and pointed it forward. Then, an army of Decepticon soldiers and drones moved past him. I saw the Constructicons appear by his side. They jumped down the cliff and merged."

"I ordered the Technobots to do the same, and soon, Computron and Devastator were fighting in the distance. Meanwhile, Me and my team were fighting heroically against the Cons. In a one on one fight, I prevailed over Starscream. Once that was done, Megatron came down and fired a single death shot at me, for fear that I could kill him.

"It was about to hit me, but Bumblebee took the hit for me. He went flying a few feet and looked dead. I ran to him, crouched and took his hand. A that moment, I knew what it meant to be an Autobot. He risked his life to save me and I was eternally grateful. I stayed by his side and before long, Megatron came to us and aimed his gun at us. He was about to fire, but Sentinel came and fought him."

"Their entire fight was filled with bloodshed. Sentinels short sword were pitiful against Megatrons sword and in a wild turn of battle, He was about to strike down Megatron, wanting to end the war. It never happened, as Sentinel was about to give the killing blow, his spark was shot and destroyed by a far away shot. Starscream was the one who fired the shot."

"We all looked up and saw our beloved leader fall. Megatron transformed and followed Starscream away from the battle, knowing it was lost. I hurried to Sentinels side, while Ratchet took care of Bumblebee. I held his head up and through some emotional speech, he made me leader, dubbing me: Optimus Prime."

"Since then, I risked my life everyday, protecting my fellow Autobots. So, did you enjoy the story?"

"Yeah! That was sad." said Ron.

"What happened to Sentinels body?" asked Marissa.

"We kept it in a stone tomb that is hidden beneath Cybertron." said Optimus.

"Wow." they said.

"Me like Optimus' old war stories!" said Grimlock. "More! More!"

Optimus told many more war stories and with that, the humans knew much about their past, hoping it could be useful. After a few hours, the time was great.

"Optimus, we are approaching Velocitron. ETA is about five minutes." said Inferno.

"Affirmative. Autobots, get the supplies ready. We land soon.

Everyone looked outside and saw and green and silver planet coming to them. It appeared to be smaller then Earth, but maybe that was just an assumption.

"We're ready Optimus!" said Ken.

"So are we!" said Hardhead.

"Landing on planet velocitron in 3...2...1..." said Ratchet as the ship landed on the cold ground.


	7. Chapter 6: Velocitron

1 **Chapter 6: Velocitron**

The Ark landed gracefully on the soft grass of the bizarre looking planet. The opening doors opened, the slider came out, and they all came out very carefully. Optimus leading, followed by Ratchet, Ironhide, and the humans. Ken inhaled the planets air, and it was exactly like Earths. The area they were in seemed quiet and peaceful.

"Any readings Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

"A few signals, but they appear to be friendly. Autobots, by the look."

"Good. They must've seen the ship."

As expected, three ground cars drove up to them, followed by five jets. They all transformed. The smaller one, but bulkiest came to Optimus.

"Optimus! Long time my friend!" he said as he shook his hand.

"It has been a long time, Bulkhead."

"Bulkhead?!" shouted Hardhead.

He moved past the others and saw Bulkhead. They both started punching each other and soon, hugging.

"Bro! How ya been?" said Hardhead.

"Excellent! How is the war?"

"Good. We're keeping the Cons on their toes."

"Nice!"

The other two Autobots gathered near them and the black and white bot spoke.

"Yo, Prime! How's it hangin?"

"Jazz! It too, has been a long time."

"Yeah, it has. Me and Cliffjumper were hopin you'd come by."

The red Autobot called Cliffjumper saw Bumblebee and grew excited.

"Bee! How have you been, you yellow Con crusher?!"

"Good. Crushing Cons like a boss!"

"Sweet!"

Bulkhead is the shortest, but bulkiest of the three vehicle Autobots. He was mostly dark green, aside from the black lines on parts of his body. His head had a sorta, gladiator look. He was Hardheads brother and shared his hobby of destroying Cons. While Hardhead had a wrecking ball in his left hand, Bulkhead had one in his right. He also had a tough guy voice. His weapons were a wrecking ball and an Energon pistol. He transformed into a 2010 Hummer.

Jazz is the a little taller then Bumblebee. He transformed into a black and white Pontiac Solstice. He had blue goggles that amplified his sight. He was one of the many Autobot scientists, being able to repair almost anything. He was also one of Optimus' highest ranked soldiers. His weapons were a rapid fire rifle and a grappling hook. His voice resembled a cool guy.

Cliffjumper transformed into a red 2010 Chevy Camaro. He was the youngest, but had the highest spirit. He was best friends with Bumblebee, but they acted like brothers. In battle, they were the best Autobot tag team. On his head, were two small horns. His weapons were a normal Energon pistol and an Energon short sword. He had a young man type of voice.

"Who are your flying friends?" asked Bumblebee.

"Heh. These are the Arielbots. From left to right, we got Fireflight, Skydive, Silverbolt, Air Raid, and Slingshot. We made these guys ariel specialists about ten years ago. Been real useful against Cons." said Bulkhead.

Fireflight is red and white. He transformed into a F-4 Phantom II jet. He was often considered to be a day dreamer, and very distracted most of the time. He is mostly off the battle field, but when he is fighting, he does his best. He speaks in a American accent. His weapons are his arm lasers and an energon sword.

Skydive is the fastest of the Arielbots. To him, he is the fasted jet in the universe. When off the battlefield, he loves studying about ariel warfare. He transforms into a blue and red F-16 Fighting Falcon jet. He has a southern accent. His weapons are a Nega Gun and a multitude of knives.

Silverbolt is the leader of the Arielbots. He transforms into a red and white Concord jet. He is a bot who is still learning what it means to be a leader. Sometimes, he questions it. His main weapons and his rocket launchers and an Energon sword. He speaks in a British accent.

Air Raid is Silverbolts second in command. He cheers up and encourages Silverbolt a lot of the time. Despite being the tallest, he tends to be an over achiever. He loves fighting, and would rather die then not be in battle. He speaks in an Australian accent. His main weapons are two energon pistols and a staff. He transforms into a red and silver F-15 Eagle jet.

Slingshot is the shortest of the Arielbots. Although, he doesn't let that wreck his spirit. In battle, he is as brave as any Autobot. When an ally is down, he won't hesitate to save them. He speaks in a young adult voice. He transforms into a red and white AV-8B Harrier II jet. His weapons are a rifle and a whip.

"So, why are you here?" asked Air Raid

"To find this planets Cyber Planet Key. Hear of it?" said Optimus.

"No. Maybe our leader will. She knows many of the planets secrets." said Fireflight.

"Follow us." said Bulkhead.

They all transformed and took off north. Optimus and the others followed.


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting Overdrive

1 **Chapter 7: Meeting Override**

On the way to their HQ, Chromia was curious. She drove up next to Bulkhead,

"Say, how did you guys get Earth modes?"

"On one of our scouting mission, we made our HQ the moon. From there, we decided to take Earth modes so we could tell who is who."

"Does your leader have an Earth mode?"

"No. She has the basic Cybertronian car mode. She prefers it actually."

"She?"

"You'll find out soon, Chromia."

A few minutes later, they made it to the temple. They all transformed and walked up the steps that led to the entrance. Upon arriving at the top, Bulkhead ran to the dead drone that was lying on the ground. He examined him and stood up.

"Dead. Head was forcefully taken off. Why would Octane want to see her?"

"Octane?" asked Mike.

"Leader of the Cons on this planet. Triple Changer. Dangerous enemy."

He shrugged his head and they all ran inside, quickly reaching the main room in a matter of seconds. On her throne, Override sat. Confused on why they were running. They quickly stopped near her.

"Madam, are you all right?" asked Cliffjumper.

"I am fine. Why did you run?"

"We thought Octane had been here. We found a drone dead out front. Head was taken clean off. What did he do to you?" said Bulkhead as he equipped his wrecking ball.

"It was not Octane, Bulkhead. It was someone new."

"Who?" asked Optimus.

"Before that, I must ask. Who have you brought me?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"Optimus Prime! Finally I get to meet you in person!" said Override.

"Do I know you?"

"Possibly not. All of us vacated Cybertron after Megatron destroyed most of Iacon. We took refuge here and have lived here ever since."

"Who is this new Con you met?" asked Ironhide.

"He calls himself Galvatron. He was accompanied by Starscream."

"Never heard of him. Figured Starscream would take leadership after Megatrons death." said Bumblebee.

"Megatron didn't die." said Optimus. "He was inches from death, but he was still very much alive. I was there."

"Well, whoever this new leader is, he is no match for us!" cheered Inferno.

"Now, why have you come here, Optimus?" asked Override.

"We have come for the Cyber Planet Key." answered Optimus.

"So, you too, huh? Galvatron asked the same question. I told him no. For you Optimus, the answer is no."

"Why?!" shouted Chromia.

"I do not just GIVE it away to just anyone. You have to earn my knowledge... in a test."

"What kind of test?" asked Ken.

"Every year we hold a race called The Speedia 500. It is a planetary race that circles the entire planet. If one of you Autobots win, I will tell you where the Key is hidden."

"Is that a promise?" asked Marissa.

"Yes tiny human. It is. Galvatron has already been told about this race and he is entering five of his Cons in it. There is only one rule: Only four wheeled vehicles are allowed. Cliffjumper and Jazz have already volunteered to take part. We need three more. Who will it be?"

The Autobots looked at each other.

"I will!" said Bumblebee.

"Me too!" said Sunstreaker.

"Same." said Sideswipe.

Override smiled.

"Good. The race will take place in three days. You are permitted to use my base as a HQ. For years this base has been successful at keeping Octane and his men away. You have nothing to fear."

"I thank you Override. We will set up here at once." said Optimus.

As they began to leave, she stood up.

"Wait! I forgot something!"

Optimus turned around.

"What is it?"

"I need your help with something. Something dangerous."

"What?"

"A mission."


	9. Chapter 8: A Mission

1 _**Chapter 8: The Mission**_

"What kind of mission?" asked Optimus.

"A mission that my Bots couldn't do themselves. We picked up a lone Energon signal somewhere in the icy regions of the planet. It could be a Con, but we needed stronger Autobots to do it. Can you help us?"

"Of course. I will lead my team."

"I require that you are accompanied by five of your Autobots. You choose your team."

"I understand. Ratchet, you will stay here in case anything happens."

Ratchet nodded.

"Quickswitch, you will come along. We need ariel support."

"I aim to serve." he said.

"I will also take Ironhide and Bulkhead."

They both nodded.

"Firestar, you will come too."

She also nodded. Optimus was stumped about the last Autobot to bring.

"Me wanna come!" said Grimlock.

"State your reason."

"Ice may be hard as diamonds. You need flamethrower on your team and me have one!"

"He has a point. The ice here is hard as diamonds. Only extreme heat can melt it." said Override.

"Fine. You may come Grimlock." said Optimus sternly.

A few hours later, Optimus and his team were in the armory, when Override came in.

"Optimus, is your team ready?"

"Locked and loaded!" said Firestar.

"Great. I wish you luck. My communications channel is three. You can reach us there in case anything happens."

"Understood." said Optimus.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Galvatron were led back to the Stunticons base. When they approached it, they stared at a very average sized base. Maybe about three stories high. Maybe it even had an underground area. They all transformed and approached the main doors. MotorMaster input the code and the door opened. He led them into a long hallway where they were being waited on by a tall, Decepticon, the size of Starscream.

"You return." said the Con. "Where is the Energon?"

"We couldn't find any, master Octane." said Drag Strip.

"We brought something better, though!" said Dead End.

"What could be better then Energon?!" yelled Octane.

They moved out of the way and Galvatron stepped forward.

"Its been awhile... Octane."

Octane used to be the Decepticons fueler. He distributed and stored fuel for all Decepticon vehicles. Normally a bully, he has learned that he trusts no one and strikes fear into the underclassed Cons. He transforms into a purple and white Tanker Truck and a smaller version of a C-130 Hercules plane. His main weapons are two plasma pistols and an Energon battle club. He spoke with an American accent.

"Do I know you?" asked Octane.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgotten... traitor."

Octane gave a shocked look.

"Megatron?!"

"In the flesh, so to speak. And the name is Galvatron!"

Octane quickly bowed. Galvatron gave a stern frown. He kicked Octane, who flew back against the wall.

"You do NOT BOW TO ME, TRAITOR! You are no longer among Decepticon ranks. Get up and get out of my sight, you worthless pile of scrap."

"Lord Galvatron," started Starscream. "What did Octane do?"

"This worthless heap of junk tried overpowering me more times then you. It came to a conclusion when he stole all of our Energon Cubes and gave them to Sentinel Prime as a bargaining chip. I exiled him afterwards."

"I-I am sorry, master. I have changed since then. I have acquired an unstoppable army of Cons and we are soon to be finished with our greatest creation. Let me show you!"

"I will allow this. If you try and kill me one more time, I will destroy you myself."

Octane nodded. He got up and looked at MotorMaster.

"MotorMaster, you and the others go to the training bay."

"Yes, master." he said.

They left and Octane led the way down the hall. They soon came to a laboratory, with tubes, canisters, and everything scientific. A tall female like robot was tied up in wires at the far side of the room. It was being operated on by a Con that looked a lot like the Autobot Wheeljack, but black and blue.

"Slicer!" yelled Octane. "Is she ready?"

"Yes, lord Octane. After much calibration, she is ready for a test."

Slicer was Octanes scientist and medic. In the war, he was ruthless. He used his medical equipment to aid Megatron and most of the time, was successful. He spoke in a robotic voice. His main weapons were an Energon sword and a machine gun.

"What do you call her?" asked Galvatron.

"Nightbird. She doesn't transform, but she is the fastest thing on two legs. She operates like a human ninja. Stealthy and able to kill without being noticed." explained Slicer.

"Impressive. "Let me see her in action."

Slicer pressed a button, grabbed a electronic pad, and began. Nightbirds eyes got bright and she looked around.

"Nightbird, come to me." said Slicer.

The Con walked slowly to him without question.

"Take out sword."

She slowly grabbed the sword which hung on her back and readied it.

"Practice swings."

She swung a few times into the air. Galvatron grew less impressed.

"Can she fight?"

"Oh, yes master. She is deadly in combat."

"Have her fight Starscream. I want to see her skill in combat."

"What?!" yelled Starscream.

"Nightbird, attack Starscream, but do not kill."

She obeyed and charged at the nervous Con.

"No one who challenges the mighty Starscream will survive!" he yelled as he blasted away.

She dodged the hits and suddenly appeared in front of him. She punched him multiple in the chest and face, before low kicking him. He collapsed onto the floor and was pinned by the appearance of her sword.

"Load gun and cease."

She did as she was told and stood there like a lifeless robot. At his point, Octane knew he had a chance. He took the controls from Slicer and talked into it.

"Nightbird, take out sword and kill Galvatron!"

The Ninja like Decepticon began running toward the leader with sword in hand. She swung down hard, but he grabbed her sword, took it, and broke it in half. He grabbed her neck and threw her across the room, shattering her back. Slicer went to her aid.

Galvatron walked slowly to Octane, who looked frightened.

"M-M-My lord. I issue my humblest apologies."

"You had one last chance Octane. You have betrayed me for the last time!"

He aimed his arm cannon at Octane and fired. It blasted through his chest. A hole the size of a basketball was easily seen. He turned dark grey and collapsed onto the floor, lifeless. Steam flew from Galvatrons cannon. He blew on it and smiled.

"Now that that is out of the way, take me to your training bay."

"O-O-Of course, Lord Galvatron." said Slicer.


	10. Chapter 9: Icy Wilderness

1 _Chapter 9: Icy Wilderness_

In mere hours, the Autobots managed to make it to the cold, barren wasteland of the Speed Planet. All they could see was snow covered dunes and dead trees. Grimlock was lagging behind since he wasn't used to the cold.

"Me no like cold. Want to get warm!"

"Grimlock, you have been complaining for the last few miles! Put a sock in it!" said Firestar.

"Me no used to cold temperatures!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

She transformed and walked to Grimlock.

"Look here, you overgrown lizard! I am sick and tired of your complaining! I'm cold too, but you don't see me whining, do you?! Now shut up or I'll MAKE you shut up!"

Grimlock transformed to robot mode. This was bad.

"Oh yeah? Me Grimlock bigger and stronger than puny Firestar! Me destroy you with out even a sneeze!" he took out his massive sword and prepare for battle. Luckily, Optimus came over to stop it.

"Enough! Both of you! Our fight is with the Decepticons, not each other. Grimlock, put the sword away."

He did as he was told and transformed. As he did, Quickswitch flew down and also transformed.

"Optimus, my Intel tells me that this reading is only a mile away, in cased in a massive block of ice."

He nodded.

"Lets go Autobots. And no fighting you two."

The gave each other mean looks and proceeded forward. Soon, they came to a massive block of ice with something in it. It looked like a red and white Cybertronian. Before they could do anything, they heard a jet engine approach them.

It transformed to reveal a Decepticon, about as tall as Optimus. Two antenna rose frm his head, jet wings went down his back, and his face looked similar to Soundwaves. He cracked his knuckles and grabbed out an Energon sword.

"Who are you, dude?" asked Firestar.

"I... am Airwave! I am Octane's ariel specialist! I have been ordered to protect Skyfire from ALL intruders. Including Autobots!" he said in a German accent.

"You do know that you're outnumbered, right?" said Ironhide.

"Yes, I do. That is why I wish to fight... you, Firestar."

"Me?!" she said. "I'm just a Rank 1 Bot."

"I know. I could easily be killed by the others, so I want to challenge my first female Autobot. Come and face me!"

She grabbed out her ax and prepared. Airwave came at her like a crazy person. As he swung at her, she blocked, followed by a kick to his chest. He staggered back and chuckled.

"Yes, yes! I like a good fight!"

All that was heard was the clashing of metal. It looked like it would be a standstill. Ina final effort, Firestar went at him as he did at the beginning of the fight. He was unable to keep up with her and eventually stumbled and fell into the icy snow. He dropped his sword and back away. She placed a foot on his chest and aimed her magnum at him.

"Any last words Con?"

"Just six."

"Six?"

"You should never trust a Con!" he yelled as his chest opened and a rocket flew out, hitting her and making her fly a few dozen feet. Seeing this, Optimus grabbed his gun and blasted a shot into Airwaves head, killing him instantly.

They all gathered around their friend, aiding her. She managed to get up, but had a chest pain.

"I'm fine guys. Could've been worse."

"Sure?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah. Lets see who this 'Skyfire' guy is, shall we?"

"Any of you ever hear of Skyfire?" asked Quickswitch.

"Suppose to be a friend of Starscreams before the War. Rumor is that in the final days of peace, Starscream shot him down while in space. I guess he landed here in this barren wasteland." said Ironhide.

"What we do now?" asked Grimlock.

"Smash the ice into a million pieces!" said Bulkhead. "Something I am an expert at."

"Me love to smash too! We brothers!"

"If you mean Smashing Brothers, then yeah. I guess we are."

"Yay! Me have non-Dinobot brother!"

"Optimus, may I?"

"Permission granted." said Optimus.


	11. Chapter 10: Galvatrons Plan

1 _Chapter 10: Galvatrons Plan_

As Galvatron and the others walked to the training bay, he gazed at his surroundings. Cybertronian armor was showcased inside see through glass. He easily saw some of the armor of his past comrades, different alien species, and even Autobots. They soon came to a glass window, overlooking a type of arena. They gazed down and saw the Stunticons practicing against a much larger target. This being was heavily guarded by massive tires and heavy armor.

He was curious and decided to go see his men. When he appeared, they put down their weapons and bowed before him. The massive being did not.

"Bow, you insolent dope!" demanded Galvatron.

"He can't, my lord." said Slicer.

"Why not?!"

"His name is Greasepit and he doesn't take orders from no one, except me since I implanted a newly developed chip into his circuits. Greasepit, bow!"

The massive Con bowed slowly.

"Slicer," said Galvatron. "What is his story?"

"He was originally an exiled Decepticon. Exiled by Lord Fallen himself."

"The Fallen is dead."

"That sucks. Anyway, he was banished because Lord Fallen could feel the dangerous power lurking inside him. He was a threat to Cons everywhere. Deactivated him, set him in a space pod, and let it go. Me and Octane found him hundreds of years ago. When we reactivated him, he tried to kill us. Needless to say, Octane was stronger. We chained him up and improved him to the Con you see now."

"Interesting. What can he do?"

"He is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, his twin ax's, and his alt mode can tear down anything."

Galvatron looked at Greasepit with a most evil grin. At the moment, a drone came into the bay, holding a slip of paper.

"Master Slicer! We have a transmit from the north!"

"That's where Airwave is!"

"It reads: "I have failed. Autobots have defeated me. Tell Octane I am sorry. They have acquired the Cybertronian named Skyfire. End.""

"SKYFIRE IS ALIVE?!" yelled Starscream.

"You know him, Starscream? Doesn't ring a bell." said Galvatron.

"Yes. Before the war, me and him were best friends. Partners even. When the war began, he criticized me because I joined the Decepticons. He was telling me that the Cons fight for nothing except chaos and that The Fallen was a rusted old fool. At that point, I blasted him out of the sky and he must have landed here!"

"Apparently. Why didn't you ever tell me of this?"

"He was considered an Autobot in my book, Lord Galvatron. The loss of one Autobot shouldn't worry you that much."

"Well, it does you fool! I'm starting to remember. He used to be one of the Cybertronians that would carry Energon from place to place because of his size."

"That is true, leader."

"And you blasted him out of the sky because of some words?!" he yelled as he grabbed Starscreams throat.

"It was an act of treason! I had to! He insulted Lord Fallen."

"Who is now dead!" he let go.

Galvatron was pacing around the briefing room an hour later. Nightbird, Starscream, the Stunticons, Slicer, and a silent Greasepit were around the holographic computer.

"I have a plan."

"We are listening, Lord Galvatron." said Breakdown.

"Stunticons, you five have to be in that race and you MUST win. If you do not, the first Autobot to cross the finish line will die by my hands. Soon, all of them will be dead. If we can't get the Key by normal rules, we will force Overdrive to tell us!"

"What about the rest of us?" asked Slicer.

"Starscream will survey the race from above. He will inform me on what is going on. Slicer, you will aid us incase we have any... fatalities. When the time is right, Space Case and Overkill will capture Overdrive and bring her to me! Any questions?"

"Who are the last two you mentioned?" asked Motor Master.

"Soundwaves last two minions, other then Rumble. Are the terms clear?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Good. We will allow Optimus Prime to acquire Skyfire for now. Soon, he will join us when he learns of our cause. If not, he will die along with all the other Autobots!"

"Is he THAT important?" asked Slicer.

"You wouldn't understand. He used to be a great warrior and aerialist. Lets hope I won't have to kill such a great Cybertronian. The race is in a few days. Finish training and when the day comes, the Autobots will be dead!"


End file.
